


tied up in pretty young things

by snowfallen



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Tyler, Boys in Skirts, Cute, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, M/M, Making Up, Marriage, Panties, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Josh, Wedding Night, also don't let brendon urie into a church, dont let ME into a church after this, feminine tyler, it's very vague though, josh tries to be punk rock and not wear half of his tux, like he wears pretty clothes and makeup, these tags oml, this is mostly fluff!, yup the last of my innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallen/pseuds/snowfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then Josh bows down and is still holding Tyler's hand. He ends up kissing each of Tyler's knuckles while looking at the skirt clad one through his eyelashes. Josh then stands back up straight, "Well aren't you the prettiest one of the bunch?" </p><p>And if Tyler's heart doesn't explode right then and there, then he's quite sure that it's just God telling him that he's about to die in the arms of a literal angel. Plus, he likes being pretty, and getting called pretty by an even prettier person does not help. </p><p>Or, Tyler and Josh meet at Patrick and Pete's wedding, and Tyler doesn't mind a lot of stuff, including being called nice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tied up in pretty young things

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! so this has been in my notes for 2 months now and i forgot about it. oops. 6k words of pure passion and red bull. title is from p!atd's hallelujah. and my smut's pretty bad too. oh well, enjoy!

It was a Thursday morning when Tyler gets the call that one of his best friend's wedding's date has been changed from next month, to that exact day. So what does Tyler do? He stresses.   
  
He's already standing in black, silk panties with knee-high white tights over them to make a contrast. He just doesn't know what to wear, will he have to impress anybody? He's pretty sure only family and close friends are going to be there, and of course, Tyler would know the close friends.   
  
"Brendon!" Tyler whines, and Brendon comes trudging in from their apartment's living room, "What on earth do I wear to Pete and Patrick's wedding? Do they want _whitewhitewhite_ , or do they want to throw up their emo phases into this whole thing?" He stresses.   
  
Brendon rolls his eyes and begins to rummage through Tyler's closet. The taller man still isn't dressed for the wedding, and Tyler doesn't know how he's managing to keep his cool. Because here he is, picking out an outfit for Tyler rather than his own. Tyler wishes he was like Brendon.   
  
And before he knows it, a black, frilly skirt is tossed at him along with a pretty white crop top that shows skin on the sides but it's hem reaches the top of the skirt, along with white heels. Tyler's happy with this and races into his bathroom. Brendon finally goes and changes into proper attire as well.   
  
The two come out soon enough and then Tyler is driving them to the Wentz-Stump residence.   
  
They're few of the first ones there to arrive. And as soon as they get through the doors of the fairly large house, Brendon is out of Tyler's hair and running over to talk to some Ryan guy. So Tyler goes over to the fedora clad guy who's talking to one of the people dressed like a waiter.  
  
"Patrick!" He exclaims, smiling when Patrick turns around and hugs him. The waiter nods at the interruption then leaves to continue what he was doing before, "Congratulations! The new schedule was a bit sudden, but still. I'm happy for you," He cheers.   
  
"Thank you. It was going to he next month, but I decided 'what if one of us goes tomorrow? what will we do? i need this marriage now' and then this happened," Patrick said, smiling through all of it, "Nice outfit too. Couldn't decide which color, could you?"  
  
Tyler giggles, "Would've been easier without the emo phases," And Patrick hits Tyler's arm playfully.   
  
Patrick's attention turns to something behind Tyler, so Tyler turns around. He founds out that the center of attention is a someone, rather than a something. And Tyler thinks that he's a very hot someone. This someone has black skinnies and black boots on, with a white button up and blazer. Along with a bowtie to make the outfit the least bit fancy. Tyler thinks that the half formal half casual look suits the guy.   
  
And while he was discreetly checking out the guy, Patrick ran over to the guy and hugged him tightly. Then the two pulled apart and looked to Tyler.  
  
Patrick smiles and wraps an arm around the stranger, "Tyler! This is Josh, Josh this is Tyler," He says. "Tyler likes pretty things and skirts and Josh likes bowties and boots."  
  
The guy _-Josh-_ walks over to to Tyler and holds out his hand, and Tyler accepts. If he's not gonna see this guy again, most likely, he might as well make the most of this day.   
  
"Hi, Josh," Tyler smiles up to the pink haired one. And the smile is returned, it makes Tyler's chest hurt and it suddenly feels like butterflies are taking over his stomach. He doesn't like it very much.  
  
But then Josh bows down and is still holding Tyler's hand. He ends up kissing each of Tyler's knuckles while looking at the skirt clad one through his eyelashes. Josh then stands back up straight, "Well aren't you the prettiest one of the bunch?"   
  
And if Tyler's heart doesn't explode right then and there, then he's quite sure that it's just God telling him that he's about to die in the arms of a literal angel. Plus, he likes being pretty, and getting called pretty by an even prettier person does not help.   
  
"T-thanks," And Josh smiles at the stutter, and then Patrick's excusing himself. Tells them that he's going to find Brendon, but really he'll probably end up finding and fucking the other groom before the wedding, then doing it after too. Tyler doesn't understand how they don't get tired of sex.   
  
"So, more people will be heading in soon, wanna head outside?" Josh asks. Tyler nods, and gladly takes Josh's hand to lead him outside where the ceremony will be held. Josh's hand is very warm, not sweaty, and he's not holding too loosely or too tightly. He wants to hold Josh's hand for the rest of his life.   
  
Most of the people come out here just as soon as they get here. And Josh and Tyler had to be split at different tables since their names were assigned in much different spots. But Josh was just two tables over, and one table above, so Tyler could still take little peeks.  
  
Also, his assumptions are proven right when Brendon sits down by him, and Tyler asks if Patrick ever found him and talked to him, to which Brendon furrows his eyebrows and replies, "No? Patrick walked right by me actually," And Tyler rolls his eyes mentally at Patrick, Pete too.  
  
There's still more people needing to arrive, so Tyler takes one more glance at Josh who's talking to a girl with blue hair and a horseshoe tattoo, then goes to look at stuff on his phone. His phone distracts him so much that he jumps when a purse is slammed down onto his table.  
  
Tyler shuts off his phone and looks up, only to see Jenna. She looks at him boredly, then sits down in the seat to the left of him, "Hello Brendon," She says, and Brendon happily waves to her. Tyler wants to know where his hello is, but all Jenna does is look over at him with a glare, "What, Tyler?"   
  
Tyler lifts his arms in an 'i dont know' manner and then talks, "Shouldn't I be asking you 'what'? You didn't even say hello to me!" And Jenna shakes her head at him, then stops facing him. She mumbles something so quietly that he can't hear her, too, "Excuse me?" He asks.  
  
"You were supposed to come over to my house to plan your outfit! I bet you stressed out, just because you didn't have me to guide you, didn't you?" She yells surprisingly quietly. Tyler slowly nods and she tsks, "It's fine now, I guess. I was just really looking forward to dressing you up."  
  
"It's okay, Jen," Tyler smiles lightly, "You can still do my makeup. I forgot to do it since we were in such a hurry," And Jenna nods, grabbing Tyler's hand and dragging him back inside. He also manages to get a side glance of Josh watching the two leave the area. It makes him feel warm inside.  
  
The two get into the slightly large bathroom, and Jenna pulls up her purse again and takes out foundation. She gets a sponge and squirts some on to it, and dabs it against Tyler's face, "So, I saw Josh Dun with you earlier. You two held hands," Jenna grins cheekily. Tyler hums approvingly, not wanting to open his mouth and ruin the application, "Do you like him?"  
  
Tyler lies and shakes his head, and opens his eyes and mouth when Jenna pulls back, "No, but he's very pretty. And I'm pretty sure he's with that blue haired girl. 'Dunno her name," He mumbles. Jenna snorts, and Tyler looks at her immediately.   
  
"Ashley Frangipane? She's his best friend, likes girls, may I add. I would know, considering I'm her friend too," Jenna smiles and pulls out her blush, spreading the brush along Tyler's cheeks, "She's the one who dyed my hair blue that one time."   
  
"Oh," Tyler says, "Still don't like-like him."  
  
Jenna rolls her eyes and pulls out the mascara.  
  
The two return to the ceremony and sit in their assigned seats afterwards. Tyler sees Josh staring at him, and he waves lightly. Josh smiles and waves back. Tyler looks down at his lap and fiddles with his thumbs.   
  
Then everyone watches Pete race down the isle, and his hair is slightly messed up. And he's pacing, which is never a good sign. So Tyler stands up and Brendon comes along with him.   
  
Pete stops pacing when he sees the two come up to him, "Guys!" He whispers in a panicky tone, "The pastor skipped out on us! What the hell do I do?"   
  
Tyler's about to talk when Brendon slaps the flat of his palm against his chest, "You have a Brendon fucking Urie here, I'll be the damn one to marry you guys," And Pete still seems a bit worried, and Tyler now is too. But the bleached blond nods and smiles lightly, hugging Brendon.   
  
•  
  
The ceremony consisted of a lot of swearing (Brendon) and a lot of making out (Pete and Patrick, obviously) because some couples don't understand that there's a difference between being told to 'kiss the groom' and 'suck each other's faces off'. And Brendon had too much fun with being the pastor's replacement. Tyler's never letting Brendon set foot in a church. He would yell 'fuck yes!' rather than 'hallelujah!'.  
  
But on the bright side, while everyone was heading to the dance floor, Ashley Frangipane came up to him and made conversations with him.  
  
"So you're the one little Joshy was paying attention to, rather than me?" She asked, and Tyler shrugged awkwardly, "Don't worry. I can't blame him; you're very cute," She giggled, "Ashley Frangipane."  
  
"Tyler Joseph," He replies. And Ashley compliments him on his makeup and outfit before saying goodbye and going over to Jenna to converse with her. He tries not to let it cross his mind that Josh was actually paying attention to him during the service. He doesn't succeed.   
  
Instead of actually dancing, Tyler just sits on a stool by the bar, but he isn't drinking. That's not his thing. And he feels like a loser and a loner until the pretty pink haired man comes up to him again, and sits in the stool next to him.  
  
"Hey!" Josh perks. Tyler smiles and nods at him, and then focuses back to everyone dancing, "Do you want to dance?" Josh asks, and his eyes widen when Tyler looks to him suddenly, "If you want? Like, I actually suck at dancing and I might step on your toes, and I don't want to make a pretty person get hurt," Josh mumbles quickly.  
  
"It's fine, Josh," Tyler chuckles, "We can dance. It's just not one of my specialties either," But he stands up and holds out his hand for Josh to take, and Josh does, and then they walk to the dance floor.   
  
Brendon's singing one of the songs tonight, something about new perspectives or whatever, but it doesn't really matter to Tyler when he's got his arms hooked around Josh's neck and Josh has his hands gripping Tyler's hips.  
  
"My last name's Joseph, by the way, not sure if I told you or not," Tyler says.   
  
"I know, but Jenna told me. It sounds kinda weird now, but I'm guessing she told you my last name?" He says back. Tyler wants to laugh since it's true, and he does while nodding. And it feels cliche when Josh's eyes meet Tyler's and Tyler didn't notice how pretty his eyes were. Like brown was meant for Josh, just perfectly, "You're so beautiful," Josh mutters.  
  
But Tyler doesn't hear him because he's too busy focusing as Pete and Patrick make their way to the center of the floor. Everyone begins to clear out and watch the two as they dance. The band stopped playing as an audio started playing through the speakers.   
  
The two husbands were smiling at each other with heart eyes, and continued to sway to the music.   
  
Tyler began to play with his skirt when Josh's hand took his left one, "What's up?" Josh asked.   
  
"I just - I really want what they have, you know? Everyone I've been with has either used me or made fun of how I am after dating. Pete and Patrick have never had that though, because they've been each other's first everything," Tyler speaks softly, "I envy them so much."  
  
Josh squeezes his hand tighter this time, and drags Tyler away from the dance floor to the back door of the house. Josh opens the door and enters, along with Tyler.   
  
Tyler's back hits the wall and ends up with Josh's hands on either sides of his head, "J-Josh?" He asks worriedly, but then there's a light pressure on his lips. Josh closes his lips on Tyler's bottom one, and they move together slowly.   
  
Tyler's heart is beating fast, and he's not sure he's ever had a kiss this sweet. All of the others were either rushed and quick, or just to add on to sex. He didn't even know Josh that well, but he enjoyed his lips on his, a lot. 

When Josh pulled back from the kiss, he leaned his forehead against the shorter boy's, "I wouldn't mind being your last everything?" And Tyler doesn't think he's ever nodded as quick as he just did now. Josh grinned at him, and placed his hands under his thighs, "Jump," He ordered.  
  
Tyler jumped, locking his legs around Josh's hips. It wasn't until they got to the flight of steps that the two groaned. But Tyler hopped down and ran up the steps, with Josh right behind him. When they got up the stairs, Josh slammed Tyler against the wall, and kissed him again. Harder this time. It was messy and needy.  
  
Tyler hiked his leg up, and his knee bent at Josh's hip as Josh grabbed onto it and held it up. Tyler moaned when Josh grinded their crotches together, and then he tapped at Josh's chest.  
  
"B-bedroom," Tyler breathed out. Josh nods, pulling away and pushing each door open until they find the bedroom. Tyler goes in after Josh and then Josh is picking him up again. Tyler begins to feel rough kisses being planted along his neck, and moans when Josh bites down on one spot, "Pete a-and fuck- Patrick are going to be so m-mad," Tyler smiled, and rolled his head back when Josh nipped at his collarbone, and rolled his hips against Tyler's at the same time.   
  
"It's their wedding night," Josh groaned, walking away from the closed door and to the bed. Tyler falls back onto the mattress and crawls backwards as Josh moves over and on top of him, "They'll probably fuck on the roof if they have to," and Tyler laughs at that, because it couldn't be more true.  
  
Josh begins to work on the clothing. He grabs at his blazer, and throws it on the floor somewhere, then quickly unties the tie and unbuttons his shirt. After that, he gently picks at Tyler's top, and waits until Tyler lifts up his arms to take it off. Then Tyler kicks off his skirt and shoes, leaving him in the tights.  
  
"You're wearing panties?" Josh breathes out, and Tyler bites his lip, nodding, "Fuck," And Josh moves down to kiss Tyler again. He bites on Tyler's bottom lip and drags it out and lets go to see his bottom lip red and bitten, "Could you be anymore perfect?" Josh sighs. Tyler whimpers at his words, "You like being called nice things?" And the shorter one nods.   
  
Josh places his hand over Tyler's bulge, and palms him through his panties, "You're so beautiful," Josh takes his other hand and places it on the side of Tyler's face, and rubs his thumb over Tyler's lips, "Your lips are to die for; could kiss them all day."  
  
Then his hand moves from his face to glide his fingers over Tyler's collarbones. Tyler can't focus on the touch on his collarbones very well when Josh's palm is rubbing over his tip, and causing a wet patch to cover part of his panties. He moans quietly and whines when Josh stops palming him.  
  
"Your collarbones are perfect for marks. I'll make sure to mark them up completely one day."  
  
Josh moves down Tyler's body, making sure his hands go over every rib and his hip bones. He watches as Josh grips his thighs hard enough to leave fingerprints on them for days. Tyler wouldn't mind that, "And I love your thighs. They're so pale and pretty, love them so much," He mumbles, then sucks a mark onto Tyler's left thigh.   
  
Tyler's thighs shake, and then he realizes that his whole body is shaking. And he's almost in tears because his cock is aching from being so hard, and the tip is already poking out from the hem on his panties. He just wants Josh to touch him.  
  
_"Jo-sh,"_ Tyler whimpers, and Josh latches his fingers onto the panties, and slowly brings them down Tyler's legs, "P-please."  
  
"Hmm?" Josh hums as he tosses the panties to the side and blows softly over Tyler's cock. Tyler chokes out a soft moan, and Josh smirks, "You want me to touch you?" Tyler looks at Josh, who's dragging a finger down his cock now.  
  
"Fuck m-me. Please!" He cries out as Josh grips him, and begins sliding his hand up and down in a slow motion. Tyler's thighs shake some more, and tears are falling down his cheeks now.  
  
He has three fingers being brought up to his mouth, and Tyler takes them into his mouth, sucking on them and making sure his tongue goes between each of them. Josh's mouth opens lightly, watching Tyler suck on his fingers like he's got a dick in his mouth.   
  
Josh pulls his fingers away slowly, letting Tyler bite lightly onto his middle one before having his head fall back onto the pillow behind him.   
  
One hand is still sliding up and down Tyler's cock, and he traces his middle finger on the other around Tyler's hole, "Are you ready, Beautiful?" Josh asks. Tyler scrambles out a choked 'yes' and feels ready to come already when Josh starts to push in his middle finger.   
  
He starts his finger in a slow motion, and waits for Tyler to get comfortable. After a short time, he begins moving his finger in and out of Tyler quickly. Then he pulls out, and then enters Tyler with two fingers this time, and scissors him.   
  
Josh pulls his fingers out until just the tip of them is inside of Tyler, and slides them all the way in quickly. Tyler writhes under him, feeling part of his body explode almost, and arches his back, "A-again," He moans.

Josh stops his hand on Tyler's dick, and then removes his fingers, only to put three in Tyler now. Josh pumps his fingers quickly, and Tyler begins to see stars, "I-I need you, Josh, now," Tyler whimpers. Josh nods, leaning over to one of the nightstands and pulling a drawer open, taking out lube. It wasn't his first time in this room, he of course knows where everything is.  
  
Josh pops the cap and squirts some onto his palm, and rubs it over his cock a few times and lines up with Tyler's hole. He looks into Tyler's eyes when he pushes in, watches Tyler's lips part and his eyes close.  
  
Tyler feels like he's being ripped apart, but he loves that it's Josh. He loves Josh filling him up so good that hurts, and he loves the pleasure that comes with all of it.  
  
Once Josh has bottomed out, Tyler hooks his arms behind Josh's neck and puts his legs around Josh's back.   
  
Tyler nods at Josh to start moving once he feels less pain. And Josh leans his head into Tyler's neck, and thrusts once. Tyler throws his head back, and Josh bites down on Tyler's neck. Tyler moans when Josh pulls back and thrusts in again.  
  
Josh comes up, leaning on his elbows and watches Tyler again. He pulls out almost all the way, and pushes back in hard. Tyler's body moves upwards, and the headboard hits against the wall. He continues thrusting harshly, and quickens his pace, "Been thinking about - about this since I saw, your pretty little self standing in front o-of Patrick. Thought about how good you'd feel around me. What your moans would sound like," Josh groans.   
  
Tyler's eyes force shut and his face scrunches up, and there's heat pooling in the lower part of his stomach. Josh's dick feels so good, and Tyler wants it to last forever. But Josh hits a spot in Tyler, and his back arches off of the bed, and it stays that way when Josh hits that spot over and over again.   
  
"Holy fuck! Josh, I'm- oh fuck," Tyler screams, grabbing the sheets beside him in his hands and scrunches them up. Soon, Tyler's coming on his stomach and chest, Josh's too. And Josh soon follows, coming inside of Tyler.   
  
Josh sighs tiredly, pulling out and falling next to Tyler. He takes Tyler's hand in his, bringing Tyler's knuckles to his lips again to kiss them, "That was perfect; you're perfect," He whispers.  
  
Tyler smiles, and closes his eyes. He falls asleep soon after, and Josh is left to clean the two up.  
  
He cuddles Tyler and falls asleep next to the boy too.  
  
•  
  
Little did they know, everyone had heard them. And all of them were smiling, even Pete and Patrick though they would have to clean the sheets.   
  
•

Three weeks later, Tyler is sat on the island in Pete and Patrick's kitchen. Brendon came along too, but he and Patrick went to the living room to play video games while singing embarrassingly loud.   
  
Pete's eating cereal while leaning against the kitchen table, and listening to Tyler talk about how Josh up and left him in the middle of the night after sleeping together.  
  
"I just don't get it," Tyler mumbled, "I thought he would stay. Was I really not good enough?" He looks down to pick at his white skirt that has lacy outlines, and kicks his feet.   
  
Pete looks at Tyler with sympathy, and puts his cereal down, "Listen, you're literally perfect, okay? Josh is just a douche. Me and Pat went into the kitchen that night and we heard footsteps, but we just thought it was someone who got too drunk and left," He sighed, "Sorry, Ty."  
  
"Josh said I was perfect before he left me," Tyler sniffled. He began to wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater until Pete walked over and pulled out a tissue from the side, "He sounded so sincere when he said he wanted to be my last everything! I was just so gullible, oh my God."  
  
Hopping onto the island next to Tyler, Pete wraps his arm around the crying boy. If he was to see Josh Dun again, then he would punch the living shit out of the guy. Nobody hurts someone as fragile as Tyler, especially like this.   
  
Later on, Brendon and Patrick enter the kitchen smiling, and frown once they see Tyler crying and Pete hugging him. Patrick sighs, and Brendon races over to the two, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Josh left Tyler after they, you know," Pete mutters and rubs the boy's back. Tyler eventually stops crying and looks at the guys around him.  
  
"I-it's okay, I guess," Tyler whispers, "I still have you guys," And all of them start to smile again, and envelope Tyler in a huge group hug, making him giggle. Tyler loves his friends a lot, and they'll always make him feel better than a liar.   
  
Tyler and Brendon leave soon after, wanting to get home before dark. The weather's been getting colder so they don't want to be out too much. And after what happened, Tyler hasn't been wanting to get out of bed much anyways.   
  
On the way home, Brendon keeps looking over at Tyler. He's driving this time, but he's still concerned more about Tyler than anything. When they get to a stop light, Brendon doesn't take his eyes off of him.  
  
"Can you stop? I know what happened was bad, but I don't need your pity. Please," Tyler snaps, resting his elbow on the door and leaning his head against his hand. Brendon nods and looks back at the road, nobody saying a word once the light turned green.   
  
As soon as they enter their apartment, Tyler trots to his room and slams the door. Brendon sighs and heads to his room too. He has to deal with crying in the room next to his, and he knows Tyler will only get worse if Brendon goes in there to comfort him.  
  
The next day, the two are in their living and sitting on the couch, watching TV. Brendon's thankful that Tyler isn't one of those people who stay in their rooms all day.   
  
Tyler's snuggled into Brendon's side when his phone starts ringing. Tyler picks up his phone and looks at the ID, and he doesn't recognize the number. He answers anyway, and almost jumps out of his seat when he hears the familiar voice.  
  
_"Tyler? Are you there? It's me-"_  
  
"Josh," Tyler spits.   
  
It's silent for a few solid seconds until he hears Josh talk again, _"Listen, I'm sorry, I swear. I didn't mean to leave like that,"_ Brendon leans in next to the phone so he can hear both sides of the conversation.  
  
"How the hell did you get my number?" Tyler asks rudely. Brendon wants to give the boy a high five, but knows that Tyler would flat out reject him.  
  
Josh sighs on the other end of the line, _"That's not important, I just wanted to apologize, maybe meet up and go over things."_  
  
"No. You think you can just leave me, after making me feel like one of the most special people in the world, and call and everything will be alright?" Tyler growls, "Well guess what, just because I wear skirts and heels doesn't mean that I'll let you walk over me again. Goodbye, Josh," Tyler hangs up his phone and continues to watch the TV.  
  
"Maybe you should give it a try..." Brendon mutters. Tyler looks over at him as if he was crazy, which he was, just a little bit, "Okay! Maybe Josh has a really good reason for leaving, and if his excuse is shit, then don't go back to him. Simple as that."  
  
Tyler shakes his head, "I'm not going back, period. He doesn't deserve my time, and I sure as hell don't want his."  
  
•  
  
Tyler's sitting in Jenna's bedroom, getting his nails painted a pretty light blue. He already told Jenna about what had happened, but it turns out Jenna already knew from Ashley.   
  
So Jenna invited Tyler and Ashley both over to her house, and Ashley's already gotten her nails painted so she's hooking up her phone to some of Jenna's speakers to play music.  
  
"Nothing but a little nail polish to make someone as happy as a child after their first trick or treat!" Jenna smiles, putting the brush back in the bottle and running to her closet to get floral nail stickers. Ashley comes back over and sits next to Tyler while waiting for Jenna.  
  
Ashley takes Tyler's hand with the now dried fingernails and holds it in both of hers, "Josh has been talking to me for a while now," And Tyler rolls his eyes and goes to stand up until she pulls him back by his hand. Jenna's seemed to hear her too, and have her head poked out from her closet, "Ty, he really regrets what he did, and I swear he has good reasoning. Just give him a chance."  
  
"I already did! And he had sex with me then ditched me. What reason could possible recover all of those moments?" Tyler asks. Ashley smiles sympathetically and pats the upside of his hand.  
  
"That's for Josh to tell you," She says, and Tyler groans, "He's not going to leave your life without a fight, Tyler, he's in far too deep anyways. He does honestly think the world of you."  
  
And before Tyler can nod his head, Jenna's racing out of her closet with nail stickers, saying, "Found them! Let's continue, shall we?" And Tyler eagerly nods, not bothering to acknowledge Ashley staring at him.   
  
Later that night, Ashley heads to the guest room while Tyler and Jenna sleep in her queen sized bed. The two snuggle up together, and Tyler doesn't fall asleep even if he is comfy.  
  
Jenna sees Tyler's eyes are still open, and turns to fully face him. She places her hand on the side of his face and rubs her thumb over his cheekbone, "Penny for your thoughts?"   
  
"I think I'm actually going to give Josh another chance," Tyler says quietly. It's like he's scared of what's coming out of his mouth, and he is. He's scared to get hurt like how Josh hurt him again, and he didn't want to give in so easily, but he thinks that he'll get his answers if he does.   
  
Jenna kisses his forehead, "Well, I'm not here to judge you, I'm just here to love you. So good luck, and I have a feeling you won't regret this in the end. Goodnight, babe," She whispers and turns over. Tyler does the same and finally goes to sleep.   
  
And in the morning, he gets out of bed, managing to not wake Jenna and gets his phone. He heads downstairs into the kitchen and sends Josh a text.  
  
_Meet me at Starbucks at 4_  
  
Josh replies not long after: _Okay_  
  
He closes his phone after that, and turns around to see Ashley leaning against the arch with a bright smile on her face, "Meeting up?" She asks, and fist bumps the air when Tyler nods, "You won't be sorry."  
  
"I hope not," Tyler sighs.  
  
•  
  
  
Tyler grabs his caramel latte and slides into a booth, checking his phone every minute. It's already 3:58, and Tyler's not giving Josh much time to be the slightest bit late. But he's content when Josh comes in a minute later, not even bothering to order a coffee.  
  
Josh smiles at Tyler before looking back down to his clasped hands on the table, "I'm glad you're giving this a chance."  
  
"Only because Brendon and Ashley convinced me, and I want to know why you left," Tyler sighs, "Make this worth my while, please, because I was and still am honestly heartbroken," and Josh nods quickly, trying to form sentences without sounding like the nervous wreck he is. Tyler's beginning to think that Josh took this worse than he did.   
  
"Okay.. I left because I thought you would regret everything when you woke up," Josh says, looking anywhere except at Tyler, "I didn't think I was good enough for you. You're just so perfect and pretty and beautiful, and I'm none of those."  
  
Saying he was shocked was an understatement. Tyler's jaw had dropped a little. It was like a huge trick played on the both of them, because they both thought that they weren't good enough. Tyler still wasn't pleased though.  
  
"I understand, but do you know how worthless you made me feel? Couldn't you have thought that maybe I really liked you, instead of thinking otherwise and leaving?," Tyler scoffs, crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat.   
  
"I-I know. Patrick told me-"   
  
Tyler's eyes widened, "Patrick talked to you without telling me?! Did everyone decide to go against me while you were the one who broke my heart? You mess everything up but still manage to have everyone on your side!"   
  
"Hey!" Josh yells, and shies back into his seat when some people stare at him, "I didn't ask Patrick to call me. I didn't ask for Brendon and Ashley to get you convinced to do this. The only thing I asked for at this moment was your forgiveness. I just want to be okay with you, and I want to be yours. I honestly really like you, Ty, maybe even love."  
  
Tyler sighs, drawing circles into the table and looks up at Josh, "Would you like to show me?" He asks innocently.   
  
Josh grins, nodding and taking Tyler's hand to race out of the shop and to his apartment.   
  
_(The two walked into Josh's place, kissing softly. And Tyler laced their fingers together as Josh lead him to the bedroom._  
  
_They shared soft and gentle touches, Josh nipping and marking on Tyler's collarbones just like he said he would. Kissing up Tyler's thighs softly and felt the shorter one shake beneath him._  
  
_The only sounds either heard was Tyler's little moans and whimpers as Josh thrusted slowly and carefully into Tyler. Tyler left scratch marks down Josh's back, and cried when he released._  
  
_Afterwards, Josh kissed Tyler's knuckles again, spooning him, "Be mine, officially, this time?" He asked._  
  
_Tyler smiled even though Josh couldn't see, "Of course, and Josh?" Tyler heard the older one hum, "You're extremely perfect, and I think you're more beautiful than anyone else I know," He knew Josh was happy when he squeezed Tyler's arm lightly, and pulled him closer._

_They both fell asleep then, and nobody left this time.)_

•  
  
"Patrick, Jenna!" Tyler calls, "I can't find the shoes!" He panics. He's peaking under a table when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks back to see Jenna holding the pair of white high heels while a smiling Patrick behind her. Tyler grabs them and shoves them onto his feet.  
  
He moves over to the mirror and looks at himself. Jenna pokes her head in next to him and fixes the hem of his knee-length white dress, "You look great, Tyler," She smiles.  
  
Tyler sighs, "What if he changes his mind? Are you sure he loves me this much?"   
  
Patrick snorts, placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder, "He's the one who proposed to you, on a rollercoaster right before it started, in front of a whole building of people. Pretty sure it's impossible to change his mind right now," Tyler nods with a nervous smile, but Jenna pats his back.   
  
Pete knocks on the door and opens it saying, "Everyone's ready now, hurry up!" And Jenna and Patrick walk Tyler out of the room.  
  
Tyler finds himself at the beginning of the isle, and sees a grinning Joshua Dun staring right at him. Jenna and Patrick go back to their seats, and Tyler's alone now. His legs are a bit wobbly, but he manages to walk slowly without tripping.   
  
Then somehow, he's in front of Josh. And Josh is still smiling, and it makes Tyler smile too. He doesn't regret any part of the day he met Josh, three years ago. Because now this man was about to become his husband.  
  
"Let's get this motherfucker started!" Brendon grins, slamming the Bible in his hands shut, and placing it on the table beside him. Everyone laughs at him, including Tyler and Josh, "Josh, do you take Tyler to be the best husband of yours ever?"   
  
"I do," Josh says.  
  
"And you, Tyler?" Brendon asks.  
  
Tyler nods, "I do."  
  
"You two may kiss now!" Brendon cheers.   
  
Tyler realizes, he doesn't care about the difference between being told to kiss or to suck each other's faces off. Because he just wants to do the latter at this moment.   
  
Everyone claps for them when they begin to kiss deeply, and the two smile into the kiss.  
  
And yeah, Tyler wouldn't mind this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? I hope you liked it!


End file.
